


/warp

by KrazyCat6167



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Different Dimensions, Friendship, Gen, Separations, Temporary Character Death, Yes beta read-I am not a man and I refuse to die like one, basically everyone - Freeform, headaches all around, respawn is a thing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyCat6167/pseuds/KrazyCat6167
Summary: The hermits find themselves in an...odd situation. None of them recognize their surroundings. They have no idea how they got to these strange places, or how to get back home. Doesn’t mean they won’t try.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Tango Has a Confusing Morning

Tango’s head hurt.

That's the first thing he noticed. It felt like he had just been head butted by a particularly nasty ravager (and he would know _exactly_ how that felt like). However, that didn’t make any sense, ‘cause Tango was pretty sure he was nowhere near his many ravagers. No, he was...what _was_ he doing?

Tango tried thinking back. He was, he was working on a, on the-.

A sharp pain ripped through his thoughts. Tango groaned and clutched his head, turning to his side and curling in on himself. He grit his teeth against the spike of pain the movement caused.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Owowowowowowowow. Oooooooww.” Tango hissed 

He started taking deep breaths and pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He had heard once that applying pressure there would help alleviate headaches. He wasn’t sure if it actually worked or not, but he was willing to try anything.

Whether from the deep breaths or the tongue thing, his headache did begin to lessen. Thank goodness. Not only was it just plain unpleasant to have, but having a headache was never good to have when in the middle of…

Of…

_Wait, where am I?_

As soon as the thought came to mind, Tango realized his eyes had been squeezed shut the whole time.

Well. Now he felt stupid.

He slowly opened his eyes, fully expecting to be painfully blinded by the light before his vision could adjust. No such bright light invaded his vision when he opened his eyes. It was dark.

Well, not _dark_ dark, just a dim dark. The kind of dark that you can see in but have to squint if you try to read something. The kind that dulled the colors of the world but didn’t completely mute them to shades of grey. That dark.

Tango found his vision filled with the ground near his face. Stone, cobblestone, and cracked stone bricks. Long blades of grass poked through the cobble and bricks. A single dandelion grew proudly between the stone and the cobble.

He rose his focus a bit. In front of him was an old, almost renaissance styled building with white textured walls and a spruce roof. Was he at Bdubs place? How’d he end up on the ground? Maybe his elytra broke while flying over and he had conked his head.

Tango gave out a frustrated huff. It’s never fun when an elytra breaks. He sluggishly moved his hand to open his inventory to check, already emotionally prepared for the sorry sight his elytra was sure to be.

The inventory screen popped open in front of him. He moved a hand to take the elytra from it’s slot but stopped short. The elytra wasn’t broken. Not even close. In fact, it still had well over half durability left.

Confused, Tango finally moved to sit up. Nausea washed over him and his headache throbbed, protesting the movement. He squeezed his eyes shut, moved his tongue back to the roof of his mouth, and breathed deeply through his nose. The nausea slowly subsided and the throbbing in his head dulled to a more tolerable ache.

He opened his eyes and looked back to the still open inventory screen. Yep, his elytra definitely was not broken. There goes that theory.

Tango gave out a hum and closed his inventory. He looked around the area again for any possible clues. Overgrown stoney road, old fashioned buildings clustered close together, and a crumbling castle in the distance. Nothing that gave any indication as to what had-.

Wait. 

Bdubds hadn’t built a castle this season. At least, not when Tango was at his base last.

Tango scrutinized the castle again. It wasn’t familiar at all. Intricate, yes, but very much rundown. Usually when Bdubs made a castle, it’s to live in, and Tango was certain that Bdubs wasn’t going for an abandoned theme this season.

He shifted his investigation to the buildings around him, slowly standing up, swallowing the small bit of nausea that came with it, and carefully turned in a circle, taking in every detail. Definitely Bdubs-esque, but the color pallet from building to building was strictly uniform; brown woods, various whites, stones for the lower parts, and light grey stained glass panes for the windows. Tango remembered Bdubs’ area being much more colorful.

Small specs of yellow caught Tango’s eye. A small patch of dandelions grew between some cracks where the road met a house. 

He also remembered it being less overgrown. And having a more open layout with plenty of grass between the road and the buildings.

Wait. Hadn’t Bdubs also made an insanely awesome, super crazy cliff facade with a waterfall? Tango had called the man insane when he saw the dirt outline Bdubs had made for it.

He looks back to the skyline. He noticed a few things then. The area he was in was surrounded by a hilly spruce forest. The sky was very much overcast as well, no rain, but the clouds definitely threatened it. A subtle layer of fog covered the land, adding to the, frankly creepy, atmosphere. 

And there was no cliff, or outline for a future cliff, anywhere in sight.

Well then. So not Bdubs base.

But he hadn’t heard of anyone building anything like this in a taiga biome either.

Tango tried shaking his head to dispel the creepy and _off_ feeling the place gave and immediately regretted it as his headache returned in earnest. It had actually gotten to the point that he had forgotten it was even there. He starts massaging his temples and does the pressure-on-the-roof-of-mouth thing again. 

Ow.

Once the pain had subsided again, Tango took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He knew there was a mega taiga sort of between-ish Cleo’s and Bdubs’ bases. That was probably where he was. 

_Going to currently ignore the how and why I am even here to begin with._

Tango opens the server chat and sends out a question.

 **< TangoTek> **hey who built the creepy awesome abandoned kingdom in the mega taiga? It looks very cool!

There. Now he just has to wait for a reply.

To help him wait, Tango went to the nearest building to check out the inside. Mostly to see if they were all facades or had interiors to them.

The place did have an interior. It was a small space that would’ve been cozy if it didn’t continue with the creepy abandoned feel from outside. The floor creaked wherever he stepped and a good amount of dust covered everything in sight. Parts of the ceiling had caved in, covering the floor in debris and providing a look into the floor above.

The room that Tango found himself in looked like a kitchen, dining area, and sitting room all mashed together in what should be a comfortable space. An unlit fireplace was to his right with a table in front surrounded by chairs; only two of which weren’t laying on the floor. A cobweb was under the table and another was in the corner in the kitchen area of the room. 

A chest caught Tango’s eye. Curious, he made his way over to it, picking up small clouds of dust as he went. The chest, like everything else in the room, was covered in dust. Tango didn’t really want to find out what sneezing would do for his still-present-but-manageable headache, so he leaned his head away as he slowly opened the lid. 

He waited for the small puff of dust he disturbed to settle before he leaned over to see what the chest held.

A cobweb, rotten flesh, two stale loaves of bread, and a piece of paper. Tango hovered a hand over the paper, curious if it had anything written on it. He was surprised to see that it did.

_CAN’T ESCAPE_

“Huh,” Tango mumbled, “Wonder what the story for this build is.”

Tango closed the lid with the same amount of care that he opened it with, and looked over the room again. The amount of detail and care that went into this to make it abandoned and spooky was honestly very impressive. He was especially interested how whoever made this managed to get an even layer of dust on everything. Tango was seriously going to talk to them for tips and tricks. This kind of decoration would be perfect for Decked Out.

He checked back in on the chat. No one has replied yet. Bummer.

Well, might as well explore the rest of the building then.

A door across the table caught Tango’s eye next. A quick look inside showed a small bathroom using a composter as the toilet. No actual compost in it though, which he found odd considering the amount of detail that was present through the rest of the interior.

He closed the door and continued on. A staircase led up to the second floor next to the bathroom door. Tango climbed the creaky stairs up to a loft area. A chair sat in a corner with a side table next to it holding a dead bush in a pot. The floor between him and the chair had caved in, leaving only the sides of the room safe to walk across. 

There was an open door along the wall to Tango’s right. He carefully shimmied over to it and looked inside. A bedroom with two red beds set next to each other, a double chest sat at the foot of the bed, and a set of double doors, which tango assumed was a closet, took up the left wall. A nightstand was on the right of the bed with another potted dead bush. A window took up the right wall.

Tango looked between the bedroom and the loft. The layer of dust continued into these rooms as well, along with a few more cobwebs. He gave a low whistle. If all the buildings in this abandoned town had the amount of detail that this one had, then that must have taken a _long_ time. Plus the castle!

Maybe would’ve taken a bit too much time. He knew that everyone was very busy on their bases and other projects. Who could’ve had the time to make this? Even without all the detail work, it would’ve taken a very long time. Long enough that he would’ve at least _heard_ of it being built, surely.

A heavy, unsettling dread churned in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, only being partially successful. What was going on? Were people trying to prank him?

He checked back with the chat. Still nothing. 

Maybe Doc had made it? He had been a bit MIA for a while there.

Tango looked over the intricate details of the bedroom, loft, and what he could see of the front room from the hole in the floor. He pressed his mouth into a thin line. No offense to Doc, but for him to build this without even a bit of help, and without any apparent farms or redstone, it seemed very unlikely. Then again, maybe he just decided to take a several month long redstone break. For whatever reason.

Tango brushed his wondering aside and walked into the bedroom. He kneeled before the double chest and carefully opened it to see the contents inside. 

Three cobwebs, two bits of string, a single bone, two blocks of brown wool, and one signed book. 

Tango raised an eyebrow at the book. Hovering over it revealed the name.

_Benjamin’s Journal_

It doesn’t say who signed it. Which was...odd. Tango pulls out the book and looks it over. The leather cover is scratched and cracked in some places with a few mysterious stains. The paper is slightly yellowed and a bit stiff when Tango thumbed through a few pages. 

Now Tango was _insanely_ curious about who had made this place. Even just making the book look and feel so old was a feat in and of itself! 

A few quick buzzings distracted Tango’s train of thought. Someone had finally replied!

 **< Grian>** Not sure, what I want to know is who had the time to terraform several large end islands to overworld biomes

Very helpful Grian. However, that also piqued Tango’s curiosity.

 **< TangoTek> **seriously?

 **< Grian> **serious

 **< Grian>** it’s honestly kind of impressive in a terrifying way

 **< Grian> **there’s even a few chickens and cows on this plains island

 **< Grian> **and a pig

 **< TangoTek> **sheesh

 **< TangoTek> **talk about dedication 

**< Grian>** ikr?

 **< TangoTek> **anyone want to own up to the mega taiga kingdom or the end terraforming?

The chat stalled for a moment after that. Tango closed the chest and sat on top of it. So now there were terraformed end islands as well as a whole rundown town with a castle to wonder about. He tapped a finger against his knee as his leg started to bounce. The thought of it being Doc came again, but purely aesthetic builds like this ghost town and terraforming weren’t exactly his thing, especially if there is no further purpose to them.

The Chat buzzed again. Tango moved his focus back to it.

 **< BdoubleO100> **EVERYTHINGS RED!

 **< BdoubleO100> **WHY IS EVERYTHING RED?!

 **< Grian> **???

 **< TangoTek> **You okay man?

 **< BdoubleO100> **NO IM NOT OKAY EVERYWHERE I LOOK IS RED!

 **< Grian>** Did someone cover all your stuff in red blocks?

 **< BdoubleO100>** I WISH

 **< BdoubleO100>** THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS

 **< TangoTek> **You’re not making much sense man

 **< BdoubleO100> **THE WORLD DOESN’T MAKE SENSE

 **< TangoTek>** how about turning off the caps lock and explain what’s going on

 **< BdoubleO100>** right sorry

 **< BdoubleO100> **Basically everywhere I look is red tinted

 **< Grian> **wut?

 **< BdoubleO100>** it’s like wearing red sunglasses but without the sunglasses 

**< BdoubleO100> **it’s terrible and I hate it!

 **< Grian> **Did you check your face to see if you were wearing red sunglasses?

 **< BdoubleO100>** everything is red! Even the inventory screen and all the items in it are red!

 **< BdoubleO100>** actually no I haven’t, give me one sec

Tango gave a little snort at that. He waited for a short while as Bdubs presumably checked his face for eyewear.

 **< BdoubleO100>** IM NOT WEARING SUNGLASSES, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY EYES!

 **< Grian> **Did you get redstone in them?

 **< Cubfan135> **Not likely, getting redstone in your eyes doesn’t make everything red

 **< TangoTek> **Cubby!

 **< Cubfan135> **It hurts, but not much else

 **< TangoTek>** do you know anything about terraformed end islands or a spooky scary kingdom in the mega taiga?

 **< Cubfan135>** I do not

Tango was disappointed to read that. Cub was the other most likely hermit to make this kind of crazy stuff in a short amount of time. The dude was a madman!

 **< Grian> **I am immediately concerned about how you know the redstone thing Cub

 **< Cubfan135> **Don’t worry about it

 **< BdoubleO100>** if it’s not redstone, then why is everything red?!

 **< Cubfan135>** your guess is as good as mine

 **< TangoTek> **Hey Bdubs, where are you?

Bdubs didn’t respond right away. Tango could only guess it was because he was checking his cords. The pause still made Tango a bit nervous and his bouncing leg sped up.

 **< BdoubleO100> **it’s hard to tell through the red tint, but I think it’s an oak forest

Ah. Well alright then.

 **< TangoTek> **I mean your cords, I can come over real quick and see what’s up

 **< BdoubleO100> **Oh that would be great! 

**< BdoubleO100>** one sec

The pause that followed was longer than the last. Worry stirred at Tango's gut. He furrowed his brow, but that made him wince at the sudden uptake of pain the tension gave his headache. He hissed and tried to relax his features a bit.

It’s fine, it’s fine. The red tinted vision is probably just making it harder to focus and get the coordinates. 

Tango tried to distract himself by looking around the room. There’s not much there that he didn’t see in his first look around. He looked out the light grey window pane. The outside seemed to be a smidge lighter than when he woke up. Still overcast though.

 **< BdoubleO100> **sorry, trying to look up cords through the red is not helping my headache at all

 **< TangoTek> **wait, you have a headache to?

 **< Grian> **oh, so it’s not just me then

 **< BdoubleO100> **but what’s really strange it that according to my cords, I should be at the shopping district, but I don’t see any shops

 **< Cubfan135> **same here

 **< Cubfan135> **for the headache

 **< BdoubleO100> **we all have headaches?

 **< Grian> **weird 

**< TangoTek> **I kind of just woke up with it a bit ago

 **< Grian> **Okay, that’s weird 

**< Cubfan135> **huh

 **< Grian> **cause the same thing happened to me

 **< Cubfan135> **this is getting to be a bit worrisome

 **< BdoubleO100> **I just woke up with the head ache as well. I thought it had something to do with why everything looks red

 **< TangoTek> **wait

 **< TangoTek> **back on track

 **< TangoTek> **Bdubs, what are your cords?

 **< BdoubleO100> **23,42 

**< BdoubleO100> **which should be somewhere in the shopping district 

**< BdoubleO100> **but I’m surrounded by an oak forest 

Tango checked his cords to see how far Bdubs was. He paused at the numbers. That didn’t look right.

 **< Grian> **this isn’t making any kind of sense

 **< TangoTek> **you're telling me!

 **< TangoTek> **my cords should also be at the shopping district, but I’m in the middle of a rundown medieval looking place surrounded by taiga!

 **< BdoubleO100> **this is just making my head hurt more

Tango’s leg was bouncing so fast he could’ve made a zero tick farm out of it had those still worked. None of this made any sense whatsoever. How could he and Bdubs not even be a hundred blocks away from each other but in such wildly different areas? 

He stood up and headed over to the window, the old floor creaking the whole way. He broke two of the panes with his silk touch pick and leaned out the opening. The subtle fog had grown some since coming inside the house, the spruce trees and the castle in the distance nothing more than ominous silhouettes. 

Tango took in a deep breath, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, “Bdubs!? You there man!?”

His voice carried surprisingly well in the oppressive atmosphere. It bounced around the different buildings, going up and down the streets and alleys of the town and coming back in faint echoes before petering off into silence.

The silence was uncomfortable. It settled over the area and provided him no answers.

Tango wasn’t about to give up though.

“Yo Bdubs! Mr. BdoubleO100! Demolition extraordinaire! Good ol’ Sleep Master! If you’re there let me know!”

The silence returned with nothing to break it. Tango grit his teeth.

“BDUBS!”

Again, only silence was there to greet him. A frustrating, complete, and eerie silence.

A buzz notified him of someone talking in chat. He gave it a look.

 **< Cubfan135> **would now be a bad time to say that I’m surrounded by iron blocks and redstone ore and that the sky is green?

...Just what was going on?

  
  



	2. Cleo’s Fine, Everything’s Fine

If there was one thing that Cleo did not like, it was having her sleep interrupted.

If there was something she liked even less, it was having her sleep interupted by the insistent dinging of the communicator.

What she absolutely  _ hated _ was to have her sleep interrupted by the communicator dinging  _ while she had a headache. _

The constant notification noise did not seem to want to stop anytime soon. Cleo took out the device and blindly fumbled with it a bit til she found the little switch at the edge that turned off the sound. She’d yell at those responsible later. Right then, her head hurt too much to focus.

_ Seriously, if you’re going to talk that much, then get on a call. _

Cleo grumbled incoherently and shifted in order to get more comfortable in her bed. There, she came across a problem.

A bed was  _ not _ supposed to be that hard.

She opened her eyes to find herself face down on a floor made of blue concrete.

Her first thought was that she’s at Tango’s. Her next thought is to wonder  _ why _ she was asleep on Tango’s floor in the first place. How’d she even get there?

Cleo closes her eyes again and sighs. This was just going to be a weird day, wasn’t it? She considered just going back to sleep. The appeal of being unconscious again was very tempting. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with people or responsibilities along with the already annoying headache.

Ultimately, she decided that sleeping on cold hard concrete wouldn’t be worth the pain that it would bring her back. She should at least find and steal Tango’s bed for now.

Of course, that meant getting up.

Cleo let out another sign and moved her arms beneath her. She took in a deep breath and steeled her resolve before pushing herself up.

Nausea immediately began to climb her throat and made her head spin. Okay, so maybe the headache wasn’t  _ just  _ from the communicator dings. She may just be sick. Which was  _ great. _ Just  _ dandy. _

Cleo felt for a wall. Her hands came across the rough feel of cobblestone and she moved herself to lean against it. She kept her eyes closed and took a few more deep breaths to hopefully settle her dizziness and nausea.

Thankfully, it did.

The thought of having to get up to find Tango’s bed filled Cleo with dread. She did not want to have to deal with the nausea  _ that  _ would bring. However, being sick and in a bed was better than being sick on the floor of her friend's base. 

Maybe she should ask for help to the nearest bed. Then it would take less effort on her part. Plus, she would have someone to complain to. Yeah, that sounded better than having to do it all herself. 

Cleo lazily felt for her communicator. Her search came up fruitless. Great. Did she not put it back after she turned it off? Cleo huffed and cracked open her eyes to search for it.

She forgot all about her plan as she blinked confused at her surroundings.

She was in a corridor of sorts. The floor was made of blue concrete while the walls were made of cobblestone, a few mossy ones dotted throughout. There was no ceiling to block her view of the pre-dawn sky; the brightest of stars still shining their little lights. The hall itself was three blocks wide. To her right it came to a dead end, and to the left it ended in a T-section. 

That wasn’t the most confusing part though. No, the most confusing part was the armor stands.

There was one at the dead end, turned so that it was facing the corner, the neck part moved in such a way that had there been a head on it, it’d be looking at the floor in what she could only describe as defeat or existential dread. Another stand stood near the T-section in the “razzle dazzle” pose. This one has on chainmail boots. One last stand was in front of her, slightly to the left. Its’ right arm was held out to her, holding her communicator.

Cleo was pretty certain she didn’t put it there.

“Well then,” Cleo said around a nervous chuckle, “that doesn’t belong to you, good sir.”

She slowly leaned forward, wary of the armor stand and of her own headache. She reached out her hand and laid it on the small device.

The stand doesn’t move.

Cleo huffed. Of course the stand didn’t move. They don’t move on their own.

She took the communicator from its wooden grip and tucked it close to her chest protectively. She looked the stand up and down. It still did nothing.

Cleo sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing at her forehead. She blamed her irrational wariness on being sick, pointedly ignoring that she’d still be wary even without the nausea and headache.

Never mind. She had her communicator. Now she could have someone come help her to Tango’s-. Wait. The original plan didn’t exactly work anymore. Cleo didn’t know where she was but she certainly was not at Tango’s base. Unless he had done some major renovations to the place. She highly doubted that.

That still left the question of where she was.

Cleo turned on her communicator. She ignored the many unread messages and went right for the coordinates. She paused at the number on her screen. That should be near her zoo, but she knows she hadn’t built anything like this there.

She stared down the cords. There was something else wrong about them. Something that didn’t make sense.

It was a bit embarrassing how long it took her to notice. The Y coordinate was what was throwing her off. According to it, she was on Y level one, what should be a bedrock layer. Cleo glanced back down to the floor. It was still blue concrete.

Was her communicator broken? It must be broken. The amount of time and resources needed to remove all the bedrock in just the area she can see would be immense. Sure, Zed got Impulse to do something like that, but he just wanted a one-by-one hole to the void. Not only was this a much bigger space, but looking to the sky, there was no evidence of any land that would’ve been above the bedrock. The size of the hole that would need to be dug out (or, more likely, blown up) would have to be  _ ginormous _ . Sure, some of the hermits were truly insane with their builds, but she didn’t think any were  _ that  _ crazy.

Besides, who would even have the time? It would make much more sense to build this at or near build height to get the same effect. Her communicator  _ must _ be broken.

The best way to know for sure though would be to mine one of the concrete blocks and see what was below.

Cleo moved through her hot bar to her pickaxe and looked to the block on her right. That one would take the least amount of effort and wouldn’t require for her to move.

So, in just under two seconds, the block of blue concrete was mined away and popped right into her inventory before it could fall. Cleo leaned over and looked down the hole.

What greeted her was what looked like more sky, the same shade of blue as the expanse above her. That wasn’t how she expected the void to look like. She would’ve expected it to be much darker and overtly threatening. This seemed a bit cheerful in the morning glow and only vaguely threatening. 

Question answered, Cleo silently placed the concrete block back in place. So the communicator wasn’t broken then? But then how could she be so close to her base at bedrock level with an uninterrupted view of the sky? Someone would’ve had to tear out all her hard work and like hell she’d let that happen.

But then how was this made? Did it have something to do with her being sick? Was she dreaming? Was this just a bad, confusing dream? Who would even-.

Her headache stabbed at the area between her eyes. Cleo squeezed her eyes shut and hissed. That hurt too much to be part of a dream. Ugh, that just made the situation make even less sense than it already did!

Right. She needed answers, and the best place to get those would be from her server mates.

Cleo ignored the backlog of messages and got to typing. She could always read back on those later.

**< WelsKnight> ** If this place was full of dogs instead then I’d be totally fine with that

**< WelsKnight> ** but its not

**< ZombieCleo> ** Anyone know why I woke up sick with only a single layer of blue concrete standing between me and the void?

**< Keralis1> ** Cleo!

**< Cubfan135> ** We don’t know 

**< Keralis1> ** are you okay?

**< Grian> ** Do you have a headache and feel sick to your stomach when you try to get up?

**< ZombieCleo> ** yeah

**< ZombieCleo> ** how’d you know?

**< TangoTek > ** everyone’s been waking up in weird places with headaches 

**< TangoTek> **don’t worry, it lessens overtime 

**< ZombieCleo> ** that’s good to know

**< ZombieCleo>** what kind of weird places?

**< Grian> ** End islands with overworld biomes

**< Cubfan135> ** Place made of iron blocks and a green sky

**< WelsKnight> ** Looks like huge biodomes floating in the void

**< BdoubleO100> ** Not really a weird place, but everything is red tinted

**< WelsKnight> ** The one I’m in is filled with cats

**< BdoubleO100>** And I mean EVERYTHING 

**< Keralis1> ** Mine looks like skyblock, but with a larger island and bigger tree

**< TangoTek>** Large abandoned medieval ish city place with a castle a bit away

Cleo blinked as the answers came quickly one right after the other. She moved up in the chat to catch and read all the replies the other hermits gave. The more she read, the less it made any sort of sense. They were all obviously in the same server still. How could someone have changed so much of the place to make it look like so many different worlds? And what was with everyone having a headache?

A buzz pulled her from her thoughts and back to the chat. 

**< Cubfan135> ** What about you?

**< ZombieCleo>** I’m in a corridor without a roof. The walls are cobble and mossy cobble and there are four armor stands in different positions that I can see

Cleo paused after she sent her message. Four?

She glanced up and down the corridor again. There was the Existential Stand in the corner, Helpful Stand to her side, Razzle Dazzle Stand down a ways, and Curious Stand poking around the corner at the end of the hall. 

Cleo eyes Curious Stand. Part of her is sure that it wasn’t there in her initial scan of the area. Another part thinks that maybe she just hadn’t noticed it before now, seeing as how she was a bit more preoccupied with what was even going on.

Speaking of which.

**< Grian> **that’s oddly appropriate 

**< Welsknight> ** sounds like your kind of people

**< ZombieCleo> ** is the server broken? My cords should be near my base, but I don’t see it anywhere

**< TangoTek> ** yeah, we don’t know

**< Keralis1> ** shishwammy hasn’t gotten back to us yet

**< Cubfan135> ** we haven’t heard from anyone else either

Cleo pressed her lips in a thin line. That was slightly worrying. But only slightly.

**< ZombieCleo> ** bets on who broke the server

**< ZombieCleo> ** my money is on Xisuma

**< Keralis1> ** gasp!

**< Keralis1> ** shishwammy would never!

**< Keralis1> ** bumbo though, I love his face, but he has a bad history of lag machines

**< Grian> ** I highly doubt all this stuff was caused by lag

**< Welsknight> ** my bet’s on Grian

**< Grian> ** now see here!

**< Grian> ** the audacity!

**< Grian> ** the cheek!

**< Welsknight> ** didn’t you make a time machine last season?

**< Grian> ** that was last season

**< Grian> ** I’m a changed man

**< Cubfan135> ** of course of course

**< ZombieCleo> ** then who do you think did it G?

**< Grian> ** it’s obviously Keralis

**< Keralis1> ** whaaaaaat?!

**< Grian> ** just look at his face

**< Grian> ** suspicious

**< Keralis1> ** no no no no no no!

**< Keralis1> ** my face is gorgeous and trustworthy 

**< Cubfan135> ** I don’t know Keralis, Grian is making a very valid point

Cleo snorted at the familiar banter and took some comfort in it. She settled herself to sit more comfortably against the cobblestone wall and watched as the chat went by. 

A blur of movement came from her left side and her head snapped up to it. The headache bloomed from the too quick jerk. Cleo squeezed her eyes shut and hissed as she rubbed at her forehead. Just-  _ ow. _

Cleo opened one eye to squint at what had moved as she tried to deal with her headache.

She didn’t see anything. At least, not anything new.

There was Helpful Stand, practically right next to her, Razzle Dazzle Stand a bit behind, and Curious Stand, still poking out from the T section. Nothing looked different.

She was probably just seeing things that weren’t there.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Cleo eyes the stands again before turning her attention back to the chat.

**< Zedaph> ** So, did someone install a resource pack to replace all the blocks with looms?

**< Zedaph> ** cause that’s a lot

Well, she tried to focus on the chat anyways. She found herself glancing over to the different stands every few seconds. Cleo thought she was just being silly, but that did little to settle her slight unease.


End file.
